Starlight Nurse (星影のナースHoshikage no Nurse) ONE-SHOT
by Mikael v'En Sandahrus
Summary: It's been a very long time since I've been here, and I do apologize to anyone who still follows me. Life has not been easy for me since my last post... This is something I worked on recently, after finishing METAL GEAR SOLID 4 and a visual novel called Nurse Love Addiction. The latter gave me a faint sci-fi vibe like METAL GEAR, so I felt like writing a one-shot of these two...


_{Early morning. A young nurse with bright pink hair is delivering a tray of food to one of her charges at the hospital. Two years have passed since the fateful events of her schooling; now, age 21, Asuka Osachi-Takeda is on her way to being one of the best nurses in the country. Her bright attitude and perseverance at night has earned her the nickname "Starlight Nurse" among her peers, a name that reflects both her past and present.}_

 _{She arrives at the room which once had her first hospital friend and patient, Yuki. The nameplate now reads "David Washington." Clearing her throat, she knocks twice on the door.}_

 **Asuka:** Excuse me, Mr. Washington?

 **Patient:** Come in.

 _{While gruff and scratchy, his voice still makes a small shiver run down Asuka's spine. Of all of her patients, this was the only one who both fascinated and terrified her. She obliges, entering the room. Inside is a man sitting upright in his bed, calmly reading a book under the morning sun. He has the appearance of a well-built man who has lost a battle with age, as evident of his pure white hair and mustache and the many lines surrounding his otherwise handsome face. The left side of his face still carries the remnants of burn marks, a detail that still brings back Asuka's memories of the lab she was once held in, burned to the ground by her wife, Kyouko.}_

 _{Gathering her courage once again, Asuka puts on the angelic smile she picked up from her teacher and greets her patient.}_

 **Asuka:** Reading again? Is the television remote not working?

 _{The patient regards her for a moment before returning to his book with a quiet response.}_

 **Patient:** I thought nurses were supposed to announce the meal when they arrive.

 _{Taken aback, Asuka tries again.}_

 **Asuka:** M-My apologies. I brought your breakfast and medication.

 _{She reveals the plate of bacon, toast and sunny-side eggs with orange juice. The patient regards the food with mild interest as Asuka sets down a small cup with a number of pills inside.}_

 **Patient:** For once, the sun doesn't look so flat. _{chuckles dryly}_

 **Asuka:** _{confused}_ U-umm...did I relay the wrong order during night shift last week?

 **Patient:** No, it's fine. Thank you for the food.

 _{Asuka bows respectfully as the patient sets the book aside and moves the tray of food to his lap.}_

 **Asuka:** Please, be sure to ring me if you need anything. Have a pleasant morning, Mr. Washington!

 _{She turns to leave when the patient calls her back.}_

 **Patient:** Snake.

 _{Sure she misheard, Asuka faces him again.}_

 **Asuka:** I'm sorry?

 **Patient:** No one calls me by my real name anymore. Call me Snake.

 **Asuka:** _{nervously}_ Oh…yes, Mr. Snake. You used to be in the military, right?

 _{A brief moment of silence follows as Snake takes his medicine, draining the juice in one gulp. When he finishes, he speaks in a low, almost melancholy tone.}_ ****

 **Snake:** The military was my whole life. A life turned inside out, and made a living hell. There wasn't a single moment when I wasn't preparing to battle or infiltrate an enemy. Sometimes I wonder if the lives I saved was worth the lives I took.

 _{Unsure of how to react, Asuka stood in silence as Snake continued speaking, briefly dipping into a monologue.}_

 **Snake:** Have I truly extinguished the light? Our future generations finally free of our shadow? _They_ may be gone, but their influence will last in the states and beyond…no matter how hard they search, perhaps people will never find the truth. _{He laughs again, harsher than before, followed by a small cough}_ Hell, it might be better that way. Not all truths need to come into the light…

 _{As he finishes, Asuka remembers the night Nao told her everything, of Itsuki's revelation, and how happier she became after her memories returned. She finds the courage to speak.}_

 **Asuka:** Um…I think…

 _{Snake turns to her, a sadness in his stony face. Asuka's heart quivers slightly, but she persists.}_

 **Asuka:** Even if the truth hurts when you first hear it, I think it's better to hear it anyway. Without the truth, you will never understand – and if you don't understand, you won't be able to move forward.

 **Snake:** _{softly, almost venomous}_ And what if the truth is so great, you're left with more questions than answers? Will you still be able to move forward?

 **Asuka:** No matter how great the truth, you have to keep moving forward. If you don't…you will never step out of the shadows. You'll just…remain a prisoner of your own mind.

 _{The phrase faintly shocks Snake, who regards the nurse with a new appreciation.}_  
 **  
Snake:** If I didn't know better, I'd think you were speaking from experience.

 _{Asuka gives him a small, knowing smile.}_

 **Asuka:** More than you know, Mr. Snake. I've…also had a rough past. I didn't even remember most of it until just a few years ago.

 **Snake:** Amnesia, huh?

 **Asuka:** Something like that.

 _{Snake looks slightly more curious, but before he could speak again another knock resounds at the door, heralding another man and a young girl less than ten years of age. The man is wearing a long, tan coat with dark brown pants, his aged face hidden behind streamlined sunglasses and brown hair streaked with gray. The girl behind him, wearing a light blue dress and matching socks, looks at Asuka and gives her a tiny but warm smile. A single blue flower is kept behind her left ear, complimenting her blonde hair and adorable features.}_

 **Man:** Hey, Snake. We just got back.

 _{He drops a bag of goods on the desk next to Snake's bed and nods a hello to Asuka before sitting down. He grins at the breakfast on Snake's lap.}_

 **Snake:** Otacon...You're here early. How'd it go?

 **Otacon:** Very well. We've got a buyer! And Sunny has plans to start up her own research group!

 _{Snake looks at the girl, a faint blush on her cheeks.}_

 **Snake:** Sunny, heading her own group? _{he laughs, only to end up coughing again}_ Make sure you warn them of her cooking skills.

 _{The girl named Sunny replies defiantly, making Asuka jump.}_

 **Sunny:** Not fair, Snake! I've gotten a lot better since you were hospitalized!

 **Otacon:** Easy Sunny, we're in a hospital. Don't raise your voice.

 _{Disgruntled, Sunny seats herself in the chair next to the desk and folds her arms, making it a point to face away from Snake.}_

 **Asuka:** Well, I have other patients to serve. Please excuse me, Mr. Snake.

 **Snake:** Alright.

 _{For the second time, Asuka turns and walks to the door. Her hand nears the handle for a split second before Snake calls out again.}_

 **Snake:** Hold on. Sunny got you something.

 _{Asuka turns around in surprise as Sunny blushes again.}_

 **Asuka:** For me?

 **Snake:** Yeah.

 _{He nods to Sunny, who fumbles with the bag's contents for a moment before withdrawing a bookmark with a pressed flower inside. Her earlier bravado gone, Sunny shyly holds the bookmark out to Asuka, who regards it with wonder.}_

 **Sunny:** I heard from Miss Amatou that your nickname was the "Starlight Nurse," so I thought I would give you a flower that blooms at night. I had to wait until the right moment to press it, but…

 _{Amazed, Asuka takes the bookmark and looks it over. On one side of the bookmark, there is a picture of a beach with the rising sun, the sky still sprinkled with tiny stars. On the other side, a picture of the full moon lays opposite the pressed flower, pure white and pressed mid-bloom against a midnight blue backdrop. A trail of stars linked the two in a single wave pattern. When she realizes the flower's shape, she blushes a little herself.}_

 **Sunny:** I thought a moon flower would work best, since it takes the shape of a star before blooming.

 **Asuka:** I…I'm honored, truly I am. But I'm afraid I'm not allowed to accept gifts…

 **Snake:** Take it.

 _{Snake's curt command makes him the center of attention. He eyes the nurse with a stern but gentle look.}_

 **Snake:** Nurses are also supposed to respect the wishes of their patients. Right?

 _{Asuka hesitates a little, but Sunny's hopeful face and Snake's reminder eventually makes her cave in. She slips the bookmark in her breast pocket, letting the flower peek out. Sunny's smile grows more radiant, and Asuka smiles in response.}_

 **Asuka:** Now I really do have to return to my duties. If you need anything else, Mr. Snake, please give me a ring.

 _{Giving a respectful bow to Snake and his visitors, Asuka vacates the room but remains, leaning against the door. She takes out the bookmark again and lets her hand slide over the plastic film, gazing at the pure bloom with wonder.}_

 **Asuka:** _{under her breath}_ Always reaching for the stars…

 _{Inside the room, Otacon and Snake start talking again. Asuka freezes when her name pops up, grabbing her attention.}_

 **Otacon:** I thought you didn't like sunny-side eggs anymore.

 **Snake:** Nope, can't stand them. That girl Asuka must've heard me talking to the last nurse who came in here.

 **Otacon:** And yet here you are, chowing down. What made you change your mind?

 **Snake:** Something about that nurse just makes the food more...appealing, I guess.

 **Otacon:** _{Amusement colors his voice}_ Really? She's quite the talk among the hospital staff. Just who is she anyway?

 **Snake:** An idiot of a nurse…with the brilliance of a falling star.

 _{Snake's reply strikes a chord with Asuka, who tears up for a moment out of both respect for him and the memories his phrase stirs up. Catching herself before anyone sees her, she rubs her face briskly and continues to her next patient, the old man's response lingering in her mind.}_


End file.
